


You're Welcome

by doeful



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeful/pseuds/doeful
Summary: The house was cold, empty, and quiet, and she couldn’t help feeling a bit of dread crawl up her spine at being back here again





	You're Welcome

April 22nd, 1974

Thunder crashed outside, and rain pounded against the cheap yellow clapboard of the houses. A flash of lightning illuminated the sterile, clean interior of house 15, and casting light upon the figure sitting on the couch. Juliet pulled her knees up to her chest and watched the rain fall outside, a bit of the light from the nearest streetlamp seeping inside. The house was cold, empty, and quiet, and she couldn’t help feeling a bit of dread crawl up her spine at being back here again, in this house. Almost all of the houses here were the same, some had laundry or extra rooms or backyards, but other than that they were the same. Especially this house, she knew the layout by heart.

There was a creak down the hall, making her jump. That was the floorboard outside the third bedroom, the one she had fixed a week after moving in 3 years ago, or rather 30 years in the future. Juliet barely turned to acknowledge a second shape stumbling toward the kitchen, then startling as he noticed her. Lightning flashed, revealing it was James.

“Jesus, blondie, what are you doin’ out here?”

“This is my house, James.” She replied coolly, watching him rake fingers through his hair and throwing a glance out the window.

“Not yet it ain’t.” He sighed, then stalked to the fridge.

“It’s empty, they all are when you first move in.” She said, just as he opened the fridge. 

“Son of a bitch…” The fridge door slammed. 

Juliet shifted a little on the couch, watching the rain come down and patter against the windowsill. James hesitated, then sat down next to her. He kicked up his legs onto the table, leaning back against the seat.

“So, what the hell are we gonna do with ourselves now?”

“I don’t know, you conned us in-“ She started, more apathetic than anything.

“I didn’t think I was gonna get this far.” He chuckled, a little nervously, staring blankly out the window.

Juliet shrugged and was silent for a moment.

“Thank you, James.”

“For what?”

She looked around. “For getting us in, if it weren’t for you we wouldn’t have this house, and we’d be out in that storm.”

He sighed, raking his hands through his hair, not exactly sure how to react. “You’re welcome.” He murmured quietly.

The rain pattered against the window, and the streetlight outside turned off, leaving only the dim moonlight in the room. Juliet stared out of the window. It didn’t feel as cold anymore.


End file.
